


Sweater, Tree

by Aquamarine_turqouseWolf



Series: Pridecember 2017 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, M/M, Pridecember, Prideshipping, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf/pseuds/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf
Summary: Pridecember day 6 and 7 fillsAs soon as Seto Kaiba came into the house he knew something was up. If you asked, he wouldn't be able to tell you exactly how or why, but he just knew.





	Sweater, Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic let's pretend they celebrate Christmas in Japan (it's fictional Japan anyway so we can do whatever we want i guess xD)

As soon as Seto Kaiba came into the house he knew something was up. If you asked, he wouldn't be able to tell you exactly how or why, but he just knew.

Carefully he made his way upstairs into the game room (which might as well be called living room because of how much it was used in comparison to the actual living room) where he suspected his brother and lover would be. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to find there, but he wasn't so sure he was prepared for the scene in front of him. In a corner of the large room, one that didn't contain any gaming devices, stood an enormous tree. The rest of the room was filled with boxes in various stages of being unpacked, with colourful thing falling out if them: balls, ribbons, bells, lights and duel monsters figures in different shapes and sizes.

'Christmas ornaments.' He realized, along with the fact that he couldn't remember when was the last time he and Mokubala had properly celebrated Christmas. Most probably before….

His train if thought was interrupted when he spotted first his brother amidst all the mess, then his boyfriend a few moments later.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted by an annoyingly cheerful chorus of: “Seto!” which finally made him snap out of his shocked state.

“What the hell is all this?” he demanded, without nearly as much heat as he had originally intended, much to his annoyance. “and what is that thing?” he added, doing his best to channel the amount of irritation he thought he should feel at the sight. Judging by the shit-eating grin on Atem’s face and an only slightly cautious look hiding behind the matching one on Mokuba’s, he'd failed.

“Christmas tree and decorations, Seto.” Atem said sarcastically, ever fond of pointing out the obvious, begore detangling himself from some lights and ribbons before approaching him, a bag in hand. It was then that Seto noticed the monstrosity. One look at his brother, who was coming closer to great him as well, confirmed that he was wearing one too, as well as his suspicion as to what was in the bag the ex-spirit was holding. They were both wearing those horrible Christmas sweaters, Atem’s was dark red (the colour marched his eyes and did look quite good on him, Seto couldn't help but notice; though how the shorter man still managed to look proud and dignified even in that thing was beyond him) and Mokuba’s dark green and they both had Blue-Eyes wearing Christmas hats on them. It was truly insulting to see his precious dragons used in such an undignified manner.

“And more importantly, what's that monstrosity you're both wearing?” well at least he managed to sound irritated and disgusted as he felt this time. 

“Christmas sweater! We're getting into the holiday spirit! And we're going to decorate the mansion!” it was Mokuba who answered excitedly this time, after he gave him a hello-hug. Great, they were teaming up in him. He had no hope of winning, never let it be said that Seto Kaiba couldn't pick his battles. 

“we are?” he demanded. 

But instead of an answer he got pulled down by his tie and a familiar pair of lips met his own in a kiss that was a bit less chaste than ones they normally shared when there were people around, especially Mokuba.

“Mistletoe.” Came a smug replay to his unspoken question as soon as he was released, a single gold adorned finger pointing upwards to the peace of greenery hanging in the doorway, from which he still hadn't moved. “and yes, we are. We talked, Mokuba and I, he said he couldn't remember if you ever even celebrated properly, and it's my first Christmas in my own body and our first Christmas together, so we agreed it would be best go all out!” he added, filled with childlike glee, smiling hopefully up at him. 

And they both looked so excited! He knew neither would force him to do it, try and talk him into it or plead with him yes, but never truly force him, the final decision was his. He could say that he wanted no part in any of it and go lock himself up in his office or ask them to return it all; but he wouldn't do it and they both knew it. And he was rather surprised to realize that he actually liked the idea, especially if it really made the two of them that happy. They probably did expect him to be deliberately difficult, though. He could at least pretend to think about it for the sake of his dignity.

“and I don't get any say in this?”

“oh, come on Seto!” it never ceased to amaze him how childishly the former Pharaoh could whine along with the fact that he actually found it quite charming. “nothing wrong with a little… okay, well a lot of… holiday cheer! Don't be a…a… um.. what's that word?” 

“the word you're looking for is Grinch” Mokuba supplied helpfully, causing the older Kaiba to turn his half-hearted glare at him. “Don't be a Grinch, Seto.” 

“You know what, fine!” he huffed, walking past the two of them and into the room, shrugging off his suit jacket and taking off his tie. “But I'm not wearing one of those monstrosities, so you might as well throw that bag away, Atem. And there better be a Blue-Eyes top for the tree around here somewhere.”

He found himself smiling fondly at the laughter that followed him. Maybe this Christmas thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and tell me what you think!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://ohmypharaoh.tumblr.com/


End file.
